James Rowberry (1782-1854)
}} Vital Stats * Father: William Rowberry ??? * Mother: Theodosia Rowberry??? * 1782-Dec-14 : Birth at Ocle Pychard, Herefordshire, England * 1823-Oct-02 : Marriage to Mary Wood (1805-1886) - Much Cowarne, Herefordshire, England * 1854-Apr-30 : Burial at Much Cowarne Parish, Herefordshire, England Biography Ocle Pychard Parish (Herefordshire) marriage records show a wedding between William Rowbury and Theadotia Rowbury dated 25-Jan-1770. Mary Wood married James Rowberry and lived in Hopes Rough, a tiny hamlet located within Much Cowarne parish in Herefordshire England. She lived next door to her sister, Francis Wood, who married first John Badham who died in 1827 and then three years later she married William Hall. In May 1840 the Mormon Apostle and Missionary, Wilford Woodruff, and his companion at the time, fellow apostle Willard Richards, were actively preaching the restored gospel of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in this part of Much Cowarne with tremendous success to a breakaway group from the Church of England, called the United Brethren. Elder Woodruff kept a detailed diary (see below) of his activities and he records a visit to the house of William Hall in May 28, 1840 and then the baptism of William & Elizabeth Hall, Mary Rowberry and her older daughter, Elizabeth Rowberry, and a neighbor girl named Jane George. The family appears in Much Cowarne on the 1841 and 1861 UK Census. After the death of her husband, they moved to edgbaston, a suberb of Birmingham, where Mary is listed living with three of her surviving children. There are a number of Rowberry family descendants living in the Edgbaston area today. Children of James and Mary Rowberry Note: (A) - Much Cowarne Parish Christening Records listing James and Mary as parents Note: (B) - 1871 UK Census - Edgbaston, Birmingham, Warwickshire # John Rowberry (1823-1879) - # Elizabeth Rowberry (1824-) - convert to Mormonism at age 16. M. cousin Henry Hall??? # James Rowberry (1829-) - # Harriett Rowberry (1829-) - 18-Jun-1829 chr (A), living in 1871 in Birmingham (B) # Margiana Rowberry (1831-) - 24-Apr-1831 chr (A) # Hannah Rowberry (1831-) - living in 1871 in Birmingham (B) # Robert Rowberry (1835-1862) - 18-Jun-1835 chr (A) # Thomas Rowberry (1837-1912) - 14-Jan-1838 chr (A), living in 1871 in Birmingham (B) # Richard Rowberry (1840-) - 18-Feb-1840 chr (A), # George Rowberry (1842-1843) - 14-Jun-1842 chr (A), son, died young # Jane Rowberry (1844-) - 22-May-1844 chr (A), m. William Locker in 1866 in Birmingham (B) # Mary Rowberry (1846-1847) - 13-Sep-1846 chr (A), # Louisa Rowberry (1848-1863) - daughter, died age 15 References * James Rowberry * Rowberry in Herefordshire * Much Cowarne Parish Record -a partial abstract by Steve Karner * Rowberry Family Tree Chart - Rowberry Family Organization * Rowberry Family Ancestry Parish Records of Much Cowarne Parish Records - It appears that William and his family had some affiliate with the United Brethren who had left the Church of England. Their beliefs led them to shun the church and participating in the ritual ceremonies therein. However, the church parish records still have some entries for William's marriage and the birth of his children and their marriages and children. * Parish Abstract - Hall Surname * 1824-Jan-24 : Elizabeth Wood / Hopes Rough - burial at age 6 - neice of Mary Wood? 1841 UK Census 1871 UK Census Living at #15 Court of Rylaud Rd, Kings Norton, Edgbaston, Worcestershire * Mary Rowberry (F-66) head of household, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire * Harriett Rowberry (F-40) daughter, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire * Hannah Wheeler (F-38) daughter, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire - ocp: Char woman * Thomas Rowberry (M-36) son, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire - ocp: warehouseman at brassworks * Jane Locker (F-26) daughter, b. Much Cowarne, Herefordshire * William Locker (M-26) son-in-law, b. Birmingham, Warwickshire - ocp: strip caster * Henry R Locker (M-3) grandson, b. Birmingham, Warwickshire Map of Hopes Rough